Fantasia y realidad, historia de una Swan
by melisscullen
Summary: Ya que nuestra historia no logró hacerse realidad y que el amor no floreció como se deseaba floreciera, me limitaré a mantener mis sueños vivos en estas páginas; en mis historias... Bella escribia mientras sus ojos volaban de vez en vez al pasado no tan lejano de su vida...
1. el diario

Disclaimer: los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

N/A: bueno chicas esta es la primer historia que publico aquí así que cualquier sugerencia o idea que tengan es bienvenida y muy apreciada en serio.

bueno sin mas preámbulos las dejo con la historia!

Beteado por Wanderer Cullen y Jime Cullen Salvatore. Betas FFTH

* * *

Capitulo 1

Ya que nuestra historia no logró hacerse realidad y que el amor no floreció como se deseaba

floreciera, me limitaré a mantener mis sueños vivos en estas páginas; en mis historias.

Te escribo, aunque sé que no me leerás. Te pienso, aunque sé que me olvidaste. Te recuerdo, pese

a que sé que para ti es como si nunca hubiera existido.

(*)

Me encontraba ordenando mi habitación mientras escuchaba música, aún no me hacía a la idea de que -desde ayer- gozase de contar con 19 años. Ser mayor de edad ya era una carga suficiente como para añadirle el saberte un año más vieja. No me sentía como si hubiera sido un gran cambio, al contrario, me seguía sintiendo igual que si tuviera 10 años, tal vez con un poco de experiencia, claro, pero mis gustos y sentimientos continuaban siendo los mismos, aunque…

Solté la prenda que cargaba en ese momento y corrí hacía el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de mi puerta, examine cuidadosamente cada línea y rasgo de mi rostro. La cicatriz que me hiciera hace años seguía igual que como la recordaba, un fastidioso granito adornaba mi mejilla y las molestas pecas salpicaban mi nariz, pero no había ni una sola arruga… afortunadamente. La genética podía ser estupenda para algunos, pero las pirimidas* de mis ancestros eran unas traicioneras en mi familia. Mi abuela había tenido su primera arruga a los 20 años, podía tener esos genes.

Suspire de alivio y me giré de regreso a mi cama, desecha, para poder seguir con la tarea de mejorar el aspecto desordenado que continuaba teniendo mi alcoba. Tropecé -en el camino- con un muñeco de peluche, de pronto fue como si todo volviera de repente, así como esos días soleados en los que, de un instante a otro, te encuentras rodeada de gotas de agua helada, que te pueden cubrir en cuestión de segundos.

Recordaba todo lo que viví, desde los catorce hasta este preciso instante, y no podía entender cómo es que una cosa lleva a la otra, en el que todo está conectado. Desde Riley a Jake o hasta él… Edward. Su lejanía aún dolía tanto.

Deambule un poco, tratando de eliminar esos recuerdos, pero era imposible, cuando la tormenta te alcanza es difícil hacerla parar, no se puede contra ella. Por fin me detuve en lo que hacía de tocador, una mesa pequeña de roble dónde, sobre su superficie, descansaba un pequeño espejo con bordes de latón.

Moví las cosas que habían quedado en la mesita del espejo, como siempre le llamaba, y escuche un golpe. Al averiguar de dónde provenía, me percate del cuadernillo forrado en piel y color marrón que Alice me obsequiara. Lo levante y abrí, de la primera página salto una nota. El día anterior no había tenido tiempo para abrirlo u hojearlo. Todo había sido un caos.

Tome la hoja color rosa del suelo y desdoble, el interior estaba repleto de letras en tinta negra y enmarcada con adornos florales.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a leer:

"sé que muchas cosas suceden y no me dices; sé que a veces el dolor te sobrepasa, o la alegría

desearía que me dijeras cuando es así, desearía que me hablaras más de lo que te ocurre pero me

di cuenta con el tiempo que esa no es tu forma de ser así que aquí te dejo este diario donde

puedes hablar con alguien….contigo o con la persona que tu elijas para enseñárselo … te amo

hermanita (si, se que eres la mayor) y aunque no te lo diga todo el tiempo sabes que es verdad,

siempre estaré aquí para ti y aunque no quieras contarme todo siempre te apoyare en lo

que necesites"

Una lagrima humedecía mi mejilla y la limpie, era verdad todo lo que Alice decía nunca fui una

persona abierta alguien que hablara de sus sentimientos. Alguien que compartiera su vida y a

veces eso se vuelve en verdad una carga.

Con el diario aun entre mis manos me senté en mi cama y lo observe. Le di vueltas y vueltas entre

mis manos. Hasta que comprendí de verdad lo que Alice me decía, podía descargarme en este libro podía

escribir toda la historia, esta maldita historia que me carcomía por dentro y que me estaba

matando con cada segundo que pasaba sin sacarla de mi.

Así que tome una pluma de mi escritorio y volví a la cama a escribir, lo contaría todo tal y como

paso, tal y como lo recordaba pero quería escribirlo desde lo que yo consideraba el principio…

desde Riley.

En la primera pagina hice una pequeña anotación que para mi significaba mucho…explicaba el libro

completo.

"Ya que nuestra historia no logró hacerse realidad y que el amor no floreció como se deseaba

floreciera, me limitaré a mantener mis sueños vivos en estas páginas; en mis historias.

Te escribo, aunque sé que no me leerás. Te pienso, aunque sé que me olvidaste. Te recuerdo, pese

a que sé que para ti es como si nunca hubiera existido..."

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella swan y soy una joven común y corriente con tres hermanos Alice la

menor con 15 años, emmet con 23 y Mike con 24 años, o eso al menos es lo que creo,ser normal

en este momento es algo relativamente acertado para mí, tengo 19 años y estoy

comenzar a cursar el primer año de la universidad, tengo pocos amigos y soy más que nada una chica

solitaria, me cuesta relacionarme con la gente; solo tuve un persona en mi vida que me

comprendía realmente su nombre es Edward Cullen y lo conozco prácticamente de toda mi vida, mi

padre Charlie y su padre Carlisle son amigos desde su infancia y nosotros nos conocemos

prácticamente desde que nací (si no desde que "nacimos" porque él es un año mayor que yo)

muchas cosas pasaron desde que nos conocemos y bueno es difícil explicar los motivos por los

cuales ya no somos amigos.

Esto podría decirse que es una especie de descargo, ya que el dolor que siento en mi alma en este

momento no puedo mantenerlo oculto, no puedo meterlo dentro mío y ya no está la persona con la

que podía hablar, pero basta ya de preámbulos y presentaciones le voy a contar mi historia, es

algo larga pero la única forma de comprenderla es conociendo todos los hechos.

Y cuando digo todos me refiero a mi historia completa solo así sabrán que tanto él estuvo

presente.

Todo comenzó unas semanas antes de mi cumpleaños número catorce era apenas una niña tonta e

ingenua que creía que me había enamorado por primera vez, su nombre era Riley era un joven de

mi edad, rubio y de ojos verdes, quien fue asombrosamente paciente con esa niña que fui, esa que

no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos, que tenía miedo de aceptar que estaba creciendo…

**-Isabella me gustas sabes, y quería preguntar si quieres ser mi novia, prometo cuidarte y**

**respetarte… ¿qué dices?**

**-Yo…. Yo no séqué decirte Riley, sabes que me gustas pero no puedo tener novio, mis padres me**

**matarían; además no tengo la edad y la escuela, no me dejan salir mucho, ¿cuándo nos veríamos?**

**Solo en el colegio puedo hablarte ya lo sabes…**

**-Vamos por favor Bella, yo puedo hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación además si te gusto**

**también, a que le tienes miedo solo dime que si y lo demás se arreglara solo…**

**- No Riley, no puedo hacerlo, no soy la clase de chicas que tiene novio y eso; prefiero seguir con**

**mis libros, estar sola y no tener problemas…**

**-Al menos piénsalo** **Bella por favor mira, ahora en una par de días comienza el receso de invierno y**

**tienes tiempo para pensarlo… por favor solo piensa sobre ello ¿sí?**

**-Estábien, lo pensare pero sabes que no puedo prometerte nada**

**-Lo sé y no me importa con que lo consideres siquiera ya estoy feliz, no descansare hasta que seas**

**mi novia…**

Y el timbre sonó dando comienzo al tan esperado receso de invierno …

Pase mis semanas leyendo y peleando con mis hermanos, haciéndonos maldades pero más que

nada leyendo; creo que el mayor contacto humano que mantenía era en la cena (cuando si cenaba)

y permanecía callada.

El día antes del regreso a clases era justamente el día de mi cumpleaños y como todos los años

nadie vino a verme;okey no,solo él vino, mi mejor amigo Edward, no hicimos fiesta ya que había

decidido que quería un reproductor de música portátil y bueno el dinero no alcanzaba para las dos

cosas, también como todos los años el veintiuno de julio, mi cumpleaños, llovía a cantaros.

asi que solo me senté en un sillón del living y mire caer las gotas durante todo el día…

Al llegar la noche mi padrino apareció en casa apurado porque tenía que irse y me dejo una

pequeña cajita con un brazalete que tenía mi nombre y la fecha en que me lo dio grabadas en él

"21-07-08" por fin el día termino y pude irme a descansar.

Al día siguiente comencé nuevamente la escuela, no pude llevarme mayor sorpresa cuando entre al

salón de clases.

Riley me esperaba parado junto a mi banco con un paquete y lo que parecía un sobre en las

manos. Intrigada me acerque a él.

**-Qué extraño¿un regalo? ¿Por qué será? Nadie sabe que ayer cumplí años- pensaba- se habrá**

**enterado de alguna manera?** **…-y de repente lo comprendí-... ALICE! Enana maldita ya la voy a**

**agarrar!**

Casi sin darme cuenta estaba ya junto a mi banco, el cual no compartía con nadie, ya que nadie

quería sentarse con la chica que no hablaba, Riley me sonrió y me dio el presente.

**-Feliz cumpleaños,oí que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y decidí comprarte algo…no es mucho pero**

**espero que te guste…Ah! Y también te escribí algo…solo abre ambas cosas cuando estés sola si?**

**-Emmm gracias…¿Pero cómo te enteraste? ¡Nadie lo sabia!**

**-Yo… emmm –se** **pasó una mano por el pelo evidentemente nervioso-solo me lo dijo una de tus**

**amigas…**

**-Ja! Ahí lo tenía yo no tengo amigas y la única persona que sabe todo de mi no conoce a nadie de**

**mi escuela! –**

**- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué amiga? ¿Me puedes decir su nombre por favor?**

**Justo en ese momento entro el profesor y pidió que todo el mundo tomara asiento, Riley**

**evidentemente aliviado por no tener que contestar se fue a su asiento, no sin antes regalarme una**

**sonrisa.**

-¿Será que se merece una oportunidad? ¿Será que vale la pena? ¿Puedo permitirme estar con

alguien? ¿En qué momento? Tengo a Alice bajo mi cuidado tengo que encargarme de ella y la

escuela no se qué hacer…

No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podía perder si aceptaba a Riley y me perdí por

completo la clase del profesor de historia el señor Morales.

El día siguió su curso y a la hora de irnos retire a la pequeña Alice de su clase para que saliera

conmigo de la escuela como siempre.

Me había olvidado por completo del regalo de Riley que aun se encontraba en mi mochila justo en

donde lo había dejado esa mañana en cuanto me lo dio.

Llegamos a casa luego de caminar las veinte cuadras de regreso c

on Alice y me fui a mi habitación

después de dejar la mochila en el suelo; tome mi regalo y lo abrí, era una hermoso peluche de un

perro, de un pastor alemán para ser precisos (por lo general un perro utilizado en la policía el

famoso perro policía)

Me gusto mucho aunque no era muy fanática de los peluches… o los perros…

Tome la carta y comencé a leer:

**_Isabella Marie swan:_**

**_Feliz Cumpleaños!_**

**_Si, se que te llamas Marie y aunque a ti no te guste yo amo tu nombre completo por el simple_**

**_hecho de que es tuyo, lo único a lo que puedo aspirar en mi vida es a que me des una oportunidad_**

**_de cuidarte y amarte, pero eso no es porque te escribo._**

**_Te escribo para explicarte el significado de mi regalo, como ya debes de haber descubierto es un_**

**_peluche de un perro policía, es un peluche porque estoy seguro de dos cosas_**

_**1: que nunca en la vida me hubieran dejado llevar un cachorro de verdad a la escuela, además de**_

_**que no lo hubiera podido envolver para regalo y**_

_**2: tus padres probablemente te matarían si llegas con un perrito nuevo a casa…**_

_**Bueno pero el que sea un perro tiene un porqué… necesito que alguien te cuide por las noches**_

_**cuando vayas a dormir, que alguien te proteja allí en donde no esté y por sobre todo alguien que**_

_**te escuche cuando yo esté muy lejos como para escuchar… por eso es un perro policía, debía de**_

_**estar capacitado para la misión más importante: estar contigo, sé que te lo dije miles de veces**_

_**pero deseo que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque eres la mejor del mundo… feliz**_

_**cumpleaños amor mío…**_

_**Tuyo …**_

_**Riley**_

Ese gesto me desarmo y no sé si hice bien, no sé si hice mal pero decidí darle una oportunidad,

tendríamos que fingir, seria secreto pero intentaría amarlo quería intentarlo…

Llego el martes 23 de julio del año 2008 y me dirigí al colegio más decidida que nunca ignore las

cotidianas quejas de Alice y la deje con su maestra…

cuando llegue al salón me encontré a Riley junto a mi pupitre esperándome tal vez para saludarme pero se le veía en verdad nervioso…

Nosé porque lo hice pero no hable con él, de repente todo el valor que sentía y toda la

determinación se esfumaron en el aire y el pánico me invadió, me senté en mi lugar intentando

tranquilizarme y parecer serena frente a todos…

Riley al ver que lo ignoraba se alejo de mi lado y se sentó como siempre con su amigo Alec, un

morocho de ojos azules que solo conocía por nombre y reputación, la cual no era muy buena que

digamos y comenzaron a hablar mientras me miraban, fingí no darme cuenta y prestar atención a

la clase.

No entendía que me había pasado si estaba tan decidida porque de repente todo cambio? Solo me

distraje con la profesora y lo que sea que estaba diciendo hasta media hora después de comenzada

la clase, cuando me pasaron un papel que tenía mi nombre escrito y decía:

**-¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Hice algo mal? -R**

Tome mi lapicera, garabatee unas palabras y lo envié de regreso…

**-¿Podemos hablar en el recreo? –B**

No espere más de dos minutos para tener una notita de regreso en mi pupitre

**-Claro nos vemos detrás del escenario, ¿está bien?**

Me di vuelta y al ver que me veía asentí con mi cabeza para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

**que querrá decirle Bella a Riley? se atrevera a salir con el? bueno deberemos esperar a**

**que nos lo cuente para saberlo ! les dejo un gran abrazo a todas y le agradezco por**

**haber leido hasta aqui!**

**tambien le quiero agradecer a wanderer cullen por ayudarme y levantarme animo**

**cuando pensaba que no podria publicar nada...eres genial!**

**chicas! les comento que los dias de publicacion , si todo sale**

**bien y la historia sigue seran los domingos. hoy subi este primer capitulo en lunes pero**

**solo porque es mi cumpleaños...ya 20 años! el tiempo pasa volando! jajajaja**

**así**** que ya saben si quieren pueden regalarme su review :3**

**ok entonces nos leemos luego! :D**


	2. Mi mejor amigo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**N/A: bueno chicas esta es la primer historia que publico aquí así que cualquier sugerencia o idea que tengan es bienvenida y muy apreciada en serio.**

**bueno sin mas preámbulos las dejo con la historia!**

**Beteado por Jime Cullen Salvatore. Beta FFTH**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Paso la hora y comenzó el recreo nerviosa y muerta de miedo me dirigí a la parte trasera del escenario para encontrarla vacía, Riley no estaba ahí espere por al menos 5 minutos antes de comenzar a irme pero cuando estaba por hacerlo llego él agitado por alguna carrera y pidiéndome disculpas con la escusa de que Alec y Félix no querían dejarlo marchar y tuvo que escaparse, le pregunte si sabían dónde estábamos y me dijo que no.

Que solo nosotros lo sabíamos.

-**bella …entonces dime, que hice para que me ignoraras? Acaso no te gusto mi regalo? Te molesto lo que te escribí?...**

**-no es eso es solo que quería decirte que había decidido darte una oportunidad pero no estoy del todo segura, la verdad aun no tengo idea de lo que en verdad creo respecto a esto…**

**-pero eso es una gran noticia, aunque no estés del todo segura al menos lo consideras, sabes que no dejare de pelear por ti…**

**-solo dame más tiempo si?-** quería huir de ahí no sabía que es lo hacía tenía demasiado miedo y solo una persona podía ayudarme –

**-está bien, ya lo sabes todo el que necesites, todo lo que quieras será tuyo…**

De repente su expresión cambió y se acerco a mí, yo no tenía idea de lo que intentaba hasta que su rostro estuvo a escasos centímetros del mío, pero fue el tiempo que necesite para reaccionar e inclinarme hacia atrás esquivándolo…

Pude ver la desilusión y la vergüenza en sus ojos cuando voltee a verlo mientras me alejaba de ese lugar…

Para el final del día mi pupitre estaba lleno de notitas que decían cosas como…

**_Perdón, me deje llevar…-R_**

_…_

**_Por favor bella, de verdad no fue mi intención me perdonas?-R_**

_…_

**_Estas muy enfadada? Por favor contéstame…-R_**

_…_

**_Bella te lo suplico me estoy muriendo aquí, solo mírame siquiera!-R_**

Y las notas seguían y seguían llegando tanto así que finalmente mis compañeros se negaron a seguir pasándomelas por miedo a que la profesora los descubriera.

La escuela termino, las horas pasaron y me encontré a mi misma sola en mi habitación deseando que sea tiempo de verlo…

Por fin llego la única persona que yo quería ver , finalmente estaba conmigo.

**-hola Eddie!-**dije y me colgué de su cuello en un efusivo abrazo-

**-sabes que detesto que me llamen así-** me dijo seriamente

A lo que lo mire con mi mejor pucherito al estilo el gato con botas…

**-está bien! Es injusto que siempre me ganes con eso lo sabes belly-bells**

**-oye! No me digas así…**

**-creo que es justo que pueda llamarte como quiera puesto que soy la persona que soporta tus manipulaciones-**

Me daba demasiada gracia escucharlo hablarme asi porque intentaba sonar inteligente y tanto el como yo sabíamos que por lo general esas palabras pomposas no existían en su vocabulario.

**-tu ganas EDDIE!- **le dije, los dos fingíamos estar enfadados con nuestra mejor cada de " ya no quiero que seas mi mejor amigo" pero no pudimos soportarlo y estallamos en risas terminando abrazados jugando como siempre.

-**belly que sucede? No estás bien puedo verlo, que te molesta?-** me dijo cuando al fin pudimos parar de reírnos, adoptando un semblante un poco serio

**-porque lo dices?- **dije intentando, inutilmente ganar un poco mas de tiempo para asi ordenar mis pensamientos

**-belly vamos, te conozco y no sabes mentirme ni ocultarme nada-**

Suspire resignada a que me conociera más que yo misma y le conté…

**-hay un chico y no es que no me guste pero… hace todo por llamar mi atención y me repite mil y una veces que me quiere, que le permita cuidarme, que acepte ser su novia pero no se es agobiante … tengo miedo **

**-primero tienes que descubrir si te gusta bells tienes que averiguar a qué tienes miedo y entender lo que te sucede…**

**-pero como puedo hacer eso cuando nunca lo he hecho antes, no puedo hacerlo sola…**

**- si puedes y lo sabes inténtalo prueba a ver qué sucede si? Prométeme que lo intentaras**

**- no se….**

**-promételo bells**

**-ok lo prometo, lo intentare…**

...

Pasamos unos momentos en silencio tan solo pasando el tiempo, no nos molestaba estar así, al contrario disfrutábamos del simple hecho de estar juntos ahí…

En cierto momento lo mire sin que se diera cuenta y lo note distante perdido en sus pensamientos y por primera vez no entendí el porqué de que estuviera así…

-**ed te pasa algo?**

-**lo notaste eh? Hmm no pasa nada en realidad importante, no te preocupes –**

**-sabes que si lo noto y el que me digas no te preocupes solo logra preocuparme más, es obvio que es un poco más que "nada importante" vamos dime yo te conté mi problema….**

**-ya lo sé pero es solo que es complicado y todavía no estoy seguro **

**-cuéntame vamos…**

**-no lo hare bells lo lamento…se hace tarde y tengo que irme…suerte con …emmm tu chico o problema no se …adiós belly nos vemos…**

Y se fue dejándome ahí parada con mil preguntas por hacerle, con miedo y preocupada por el, era la primera vez que Edward no me contaba algo, era la primera vez que no acudía a mi por un consejo, siempre era su primer opción…

Pero no, no me dijo nada…

Y ahí me quede…

El tiempo pasó y caí dormida ahí mismo en el suelo de mi habitación en el que habíamos pasado la tarde…

Horas más tarde Alice vino al cuarto, me encontró así y comenzó a saltar encima mío…supongo que pretendía despertarme pero todo lo que consiguió fue enfadarme y mucho..

**_ALICE! Deja de saltarme encima que me haces daño enana!-**

**-vamos bella levántate! Es hora de cenar y vinieron algunos amigos de papa…trajeron a sus hijos!**

**-y porque debe de interesarme a mí? Dile a mama que no comeré hoy, no tengo hambre…**

**-porque, Edward te confeso su amor o qué?-**

**-NO DUENDE MALDITO NO ME CONFESO SU AMOR OK?! ,ES SOLO MI AMIGO!**

**-ok bella no era para que te enojes así, era solo un chiste-**

**-lo sé pero ya déjame en paz y diles que no cenare hoy-**

**-lo lamento pero no podre hacer eso…**

**-porque?**

**-pasa que papa mando a que te buscara y dice que te quiere en la mesa…**

**creo que está preocupado por lo de tu cumpleaños, además de que ya casi no comes por las noches … a decir verdad a mí también me asusta…estas enferma?**

**-no, no estoy enferma,solo que ya no tengo mucha hambre …no deben preocuparse…ok vamos **

**-si bells, pero papa ya esta pasando de la preocupación al enojo…cree que lo haces solo por llamar la atención y eso lo esta molestando mucho y ya sabes como se pone cuando esta molesto…**

**-no me intereza lo que el crea Allie, pero esta bien…**

Al llegar al patio en donde habían dispuesto una mesa larga para comer todos juntos con los invitados no me sorprendí al descubrir que eran unos perfectos extraños.

Uno de ellos era un chico algo extraño por como se veía supuse que tendria mi misma edad, tenia ojos de un marron algo oscuro y no dejaba de inquietaba un poco pero después de un rato recluida en una de las esquinas de la mesa no tuve inconveniente alguno para perderme en mis pensamientos e ignonar por completo a ese chico.

El resto de la noche paso sin incidentes … bueno solo hubo uno pequeño cuando me negué a comer alegando que no me gustaba la comida y no tenía hambre…

No sé porque lo hacía pero me costaba pasar bocado por las noches…

Puede que sea por las constantes burlas de mi padre o mi madre con respecto a mi físico, a veces desearía ser hija de Carlisle pero entonces Edward seria mi hermano y eso no me gustaría nada… en fin era un lio…

Me obligaron a comerme todo lo que se encontraba en mi plato, que por suerte no era mucho ya que lo había servido yo misma, una vez que termine me disculpe y me dirigí a mi cuarto…

Puse un cd de música y comencé a tararear…a perderme en las canciones hasta que me encontré cantando a todo pulmón …

I Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done (I'm done)  
With awkward situation's empty conversations

[Chorus]  
Oh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

[verse 2]  
So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done (I'm done)  
With textin  
Sorry for the miscommunication

[Chorus]  
Oh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

[Bridge]  
Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
Cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)

[Chorus]  
Oh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

A veces olvido que no debo gritar, que me lastima la garganta pero me gustaba hacerlo para distraerme, para descargarme… apague la música y me fui a dormir ya que al otro día había escuela.

Pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado revolucionada como para poder dormir, en ella pedían a mi atención a gritos varias interrogantes: ¿debía darle una oportunidad a Riley?¿La merecía? ¿Qué le pasaba a Edwad? ¿porque no confió en mi para ayudarlo cuando siempre había sido su primera confidente y consejera? y así me quede… esperando un sueño que no vendría, un descanso que aun no merecía a un viejo amigo-morfeo- que esta noche parecía que no llegaría…

Al dia siguiente como todos los días me aliste para ir a la escuela, peine a Alice y le prepare la comida.

Cuando las dos estuvimos listas llego mi padre a casa preguntando por su almuerzo a lo que yo, como sabia que siempre esperaba llegar y tener todo servido, ya lo tenía todo listo para él, había cocinado huevos revueltos, arroz y un poco de carne también.

Se quedo con su comida y casi no nos vio partir.

Por lo general acompaño a Alice hasta ingresar al colegio y dejarla personalmente con su maestra, pero hoy tenía algo que hacer así que la deje al cuidado de una amiga que también se encargaba de su hermanito Tyler creo que era su nombre, y me fui a probar mi suerte.

Encontré a Riley con Alec y Felix, sus fieles perritos falderos, me sobrepuse a mis impulsos y camine directamente hacia ellos, con un valor que no sentía hable lo mas fuerte y claro que pude.

-**mmm quisiera hablar con Riley a solas, puede ser?**

* * *

**muy bien y aqui estamos otra vez! ya es domingo! creo que nuestra bella no tiene en gran estima a Alec y a Felix pero esperemos que su relacion vaya variando ... **

**por otro lado APARECIO NUESTRO EDWARD! que sera lo que lo tiene tan distraido? y porque no se lo conto a bella? ya nos enteraremos mas adelante... **

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como saben toda opinion,sugerencia,idea o lo que sea es completamente bienvenida! **

**quiero agradecerles a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia! y en especial agradecerle a covaric (por seguirla y ponerla en favs) ,moon09s y a por poner esta historia en sus favoritos. **

**tambien a annalau2 por seguirla y por ultimo tambien a yolabertay por el review me alegro que te gustara! :D muchas gracias por decirmelo!**

**sin mas no vemos la proxima semana chicas!**


	3. strong

Disclaimer: los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

N/A: bueno chicas esta es la primer historia que publico aquí así que cualquier sugerencia o idea que tengan es bienvenida y muy apreciada en serio.

bueno sin mas preámbulos las dejo con la historia!

Beteado Jime Cullen Salvatore. Betas FFTH muchas gracias jime!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos como decidiendo si debían o no permitirlo.

**-estamos hablando de algo importante,** dijo Alec.

**-chicos… por favor vayan yo los alcanzaré después, ¿está bien?**

Lo miraron por un segundo y luego se alejaron sin mirar atrás, hablando entre ellos.

**-dime, habla… ¿qué sucede?**

Con los últimos resquicios de valor que me quedaban hable.

**-acepto Riley.**

**-¿Cómo? … no te entiendo.**

**-lo que me vienes pidiendo todos los días desde antes de las vacaciones.**

Se quedó blanco como una hoja, cómo si le costara asimilar lo que sucedía.

-**¿entonces? Si te arrepentiste no hay problema, yo aún tengo miedo de todo esto así que…**

Lo que dije pareció devolverlo a la realidad porque aún no había terminado de hablar cuando me encontré contra la pared entre sus brazos en una especie de abrazo en el cual era difícil discernir el inicio de uno y el otro.

Como pude lo aparte para mirarlo a los ojos y hablarle.

**-Riley si no te importa podríamos tomárnoslo con calma, de a poco… tu sabes… eres el primer chico que me pide salir y acepto… Así que te pido paciencia ¿sí?**

** - está bien princesa, sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti**

** -gracias**

**-no de eso nada, yo soy el que está agradecido de tenerte y ahora que al fin puedo llamarte mi novia hare todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz.**

Abrumada por sus palabras, no solo me puse muy nerviosa sino que también me ruborice completa, diría que desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de mi cabello.

**-bueno…emmm yo…debo irme.**

Se acercó con la clara intención de darme un beso en los labios pero me apresure a besarlo en la mejilla y así despedirme.

Me aleje casi corriendo de su lado. Sabía que al ser su novia tendría que besarlo en algún momento, pero aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso.

Volví a la plaza a ver a Alice, aprovechando que la charla con Riley fue más corta de lo que pensé.

La encontré sentada sola en un banco mirando a lo que a mi parecer era la nada.

Sin hablar ni hacer ningún ruido me senté a su lado.

-**hey! **Dije y empuje su hombro con el mío levemente.

**-hey! **Me contesto percatándose de mi presencia por primera vez…en lo que llevaba a su lado

**-¿qué sucede? Estás como perdida…**

**-nada es solo que… mmm creo que me gusta un chico…**

Me sorprendió saber que Alice con tan solo 10 años recién cumplidos ya mirara chicos cuando yo con 14 tenía miedo de permitirme cualquier emoción fuerte…

Trate de actuar menos afectada de lo que estaba y con la voz más normal pregunte…

**-¿¡ah sí!? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?**

**-mmm no lo sé, se llama Jasper Hale es el chico rubio de ahí, el que está jugando a trepar en el pino… **

**-¿lo ves?**

Mire en su dirección y efectivamente pude ver un niño rubio trepado a las ramas de un gran pino.

Era un pequeño guapo y tenía una linda sonrisa…

Alice lo miraba embelesada como siempre ve a un vestido de marca con una tela especialmente suave….ah sí casi lo olvido…

¿Por qué digo que lo miraba como a un vestido? Pues porque a la enana le encantaba la ropa muchas veces intentaba convencerme de que la dejara elegir mi vestuario pero aún no lo ha conseguido…por suerte… como sea Alice estaba enamorada!

**-sí, lo veo pero Alice sabes que eres muy pequeña para andar mirando niños, ¿verdad?-**

Ella simplemente me observo como si tuviera un tercer ojo o de repente me hubiera crecido otra nariz.

**-sí, lo sé; pero como dicen para el amor no hay edad… **

**-pero si hay edad políticamente correcta Alice sabes que papá y mamá te matarían si aparecieras diciendo que tienes novio o siquiera diciendo que te gusta alguien.**

**- si ya lo sé ¿podrías dejar de decir cosas obvias? No me interesa si hay una edad políticamente correcta o no sabes que soy muy madura para mi edad…**

**-sí, claro cuando no estás hablando de ropa, o haciendo planes o persiguiéndome por la casa para que cumpla tus berrinches… vamos sabes que tengo razón y aunque lo quieras eres muy joven para estar con él.**

**-¿porque no me dejas terminar de hablar? Como decía soy muy madura para mi edad y se exactamente lo que mamá y papá dirían…seguramente papá y Emmett me cargarían si se enteraran de su nombre y mamá intentaría averiguar si estoy saliendo en verdad con él; intentarían que lo deje si se dan cuenta que es serio… en fin lo harían en verdad muy complicado tanto si me creen como si no, así que no intentare estar con él… aún.**

**-¿cómo que aún?**

**-puedo esperar por él, lo quiero y lo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.**

**-sí, si tú dices...**

**-claro que lo digo.**

En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela y se abrieron las puertas para que los alumnos ingresaran, sin decir nada más tome a Alice de la mano y cruzamos la calle para que ella entrara.

La deje con su maestra y me fui al otro lado de la escuela ya que yo ingresaba por otra puerta. Cuando llegue al aula la preceptora se encontraba tomando los presentes, por suerte aun no llegaba a mi nombre así que me dirigí tranquila hacia mi asiento.

Lo que veía no lo podía creer mi banco el cual siempre ocupe sola ahora estaba ocupado también por Riley. No dije nada y me senté en MI lugar sin siquiera mirarlo.

Saco una hoja en blanco y con su pulcra letra me escribió

-"**_Hola novia hermosa"_**

Yo mire la hoja y luego a el que me sonreía completamente feliz y no pude resistirlo, no podía ser tan mala así que tome mi pluma y le conteste.

**_-hola, ¿cómo estás?_**

**_-¿no se nota? ¡Feliz!_**

**_- humm si creo que lo noto un poco- dije y sonreí_**

**_-¿Sabes? Deberíamos prestar atención_**

**_-sí, lo se… _**

**_-¿entonces?_**

**_-entonces ¿qué? _**

**_-¡deja de hablarme!_**

**_-deja de responderme - _**_dijo con una sonrisa incluso más esplendida que la que tenía cuando entramos si es que eso es posible._

**_-está bien mi amor te dejare estudiar en paz-_** ¿es que no pensaba dejar de sonreír?

Deje de prestarle atención y me concentre en el profesor. Teníamos biología y estábamos viendo la división celular. Tema que lamentablemente tenía ya bien sabido… esos eran los problemas de ser una nerd ¡no tenía nada que hacer en clases!

Isabella continúo mirando hacia el frente durante toda la clase a pesar de Riley, a pesar de saberse ya la lección, a pesar de sí misma y de su miedo, de sus decisiones, de la incertidumbre, del porvenir…

Los días se sucedían muy parecidos entre sí, Riley empecinado en llamar su atención, sus libros amados quienes la esperaban en casa, el gran signo de interrogación que se posaba sobre su Edward y se negaba a abandonarlo aumentando sus dudas y preocupaciones.

Pronto casi un mes se había esfumado, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin saber de Edward, su caballero de brillante armadura, a esto se le sumaba Riley, quien no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y utilizaba cada oportunidad que tenía para intentar besarla, a lo que ella rehuía inventando excusas, esquivándolo (literalmente lo esquivaba como a una bola en el juego de los quemados), incluso escapo corriendo una vez (¡se los dije! Al igual que en el juego) y es que para ella ese sería su primer beso y tenía demasiado miedo de todo, de hacerlo mal, de que no le gustara, de que no fuera el momento adecuado, de que no fuera el chico correcto …en fin, ¡de todo!.

Hasta que el día en que cumplían un mes de noviazgo él la encaro cuando se dirigía apresuradamente a la biblioteca y es que había adquirido la costumbre de, momentos antes de que sonara la campana del receso, preparar sus cosas y cuando por fin sonara la campana salir prácticamente corriendo a la biblioteca , pasaba allí todo el receso escondida entre los libros y solo regresaba a clase cuando ya todos se encontraban dentro del aula y ubicados en su sitio, incluyendo, y principalmente, el profesor que tocara.

**-¡Isabella tenemos que hablar! – casi grito mientras me alejaba**

Escuchándolo me pare en seco en mi lugar, Riley nunca me había gritado de esa manera. Lentamente me di la vuelta sabiendo lo que él me diría.

Él se acercó a ella midiendo cada paso, como temiendo ahuyentarla, porque parecía que ella saldría corriendo en cualquier instante.

**-Bella ¿qué es lo que pasa?- Dijo él en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo oyera.**

**-¿qué pasa con qué?- dije intentando inútilmente de hacerme la desentendida.**

**-ya sabes con que …cada vez que me acerco a ti te alejas como si me tuvieras miedo, cada vez que intento besarte o abrazarte sales corriendo como si en vez** **de eso estuviera intentando matarte…¿por qué? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberme dicho que si? – acabo su "discurso" y se quedó expectante cas arrepintiéndose de decir lo que pensaba.**

**-y-yo n-no …-tome aire para calmarme- no , no me arrepiento de decirte que sí, no creo que intentes matarme y no te tengo miedo a ti… bueno no del todo…**

**-como que no del todo-**

**-tengo miedo pero no es de ti es de errar de equivocarme con lo que hago lo que digo o siento, nunca he besado a nadie y no estoy segura de estar lista para dar ese paso además siento que te estoy fallando al obligarte a esperarme de esta forma y yo no puedo… no sé qué hacer, no tengo experiencia en esto y tengo miedo de todo…**

**-tranquila no debes tener miedo nadie va a presionarte sabes que conmigo no necesitas tener experiencia, yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas, ven-dijo adelantándose y tomándome en sus brazos, al principio me quede quieta no sabiendo cómo reaccionar pero luego le correspondí el abrazo intentando convencerme a mí misma de que todo estaría bien y que no tenía que acarrear mis miedos sola nunca más… ya no estaba sola…**

Las clases terminaron y fue momento de volver a casa. Me despedí de Riley con un abrazo y fui a buscar a Alice.

Llegamos y me dirigí a mi habitación donde me esperaba mi caballero…

**-hola Eddie!-dije como siempre **

**-hola Bella.-me contesto apagado**

**-¿Bella? ¿Cómo que Bella? ¿Te pasa algo?**

**-No... Bueno si… quiero hablar contigo.**

* * *

**muy bien y aqui estamos otra vez! ya es domingo! ok la relacion Bella-Riley al fin comenzo! deseemosles suerte! ...**

**por otro lado NUESTRO EDWARD! que sera lo que quiere decirle a bella hablara de lo que le pasa? nuestro platonico es un gran y hermoso misterio...**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como saben toda opinion,sugerencia,idea o lo que sea es completamente bienvenida!**

**quiero agradecerles a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia! y en especial agradecerle a y a02 por poner esta historia en sus favoritos y seguirla! muchas gracias chicas!**

**pero vamos no sean timidas diganme que les parece esta historia :) no muerdo jajaja**

**sin mas no vemos la proxima semana chicas!**


	4. IMPORTANTE LEER!

**Chicas quiero hacerles una pregunta y por favor necesito que me ayuden con esto, me doy cuenta mirando los reviews y la respuesta de las lectoras con los fics que suelo leer muchos que comenzaron a publicarse al mismo tiempo que este. lo que quiero saber es si ustedes prefieren que sigamos con este fic o que empiece otro tipo de historia (si es así me gustaría que me dijeran que es lo que les gustaría) si esta nota no tiene ninguna respuesta procederé a eliminar el fic. porque por mas que me guste la historia considero que es una perdida de tiempo si a nadie le interesa y no quiero perjudicar a mi beta ni a nadie mas... POR FAVOR DÉJENME SU OPINIÓN DESDE HOY HASTA EL LUNES VERÉ LAS RESPUESTAS sino aunque me duela, eliminare la historia. :'( me duele tener que sugerirlo siquiera pero no quiero perjudicar a la gente que me ayuda a traerles los caps cada domingo ... sin mas que decir muchas gracias y si ustedes quieren nos leemos luego...**


	5. Mis Ami-enemigas

Disclaimer: los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

la historia es completamente mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

se prohíbe el uso no autorizado de esta historia

Beteado Jime Cullen Salvatore. Betas FFTH muchas gracias jime!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**-¿Que pasa Edward? ¿Hice algo malo?**

**-no, no hiciste nada malo Bells; solo necesito pedirte un favor- dijo luciendo un poco nervioso.**

**-¿cuál? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras- dije para alentarlo.**

**-por favor Bells no te preocupes por mi…**

**-¿qué? ¿Eso querías pedirme? ¡Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti y no es algo que pueda controlar Eddie eres más que mi familia! ¿Porqué me pides eso?**

**- yo… necesito saber que no voy a hacerte mal…estoy pasando por algo y no estoy del todo atento, más bien estoy un poco distraído solo quiero que no te preocupes por mí...**

**-lo intentare si eso es lo que quieres…pero ¿no quieres hablar conmigo? podría ayudarte…**

**-no por ahora quiero guardarme esto para mi… ¿está bien?**

**-claro, todo por ti…**

**-bueno hablemos de otro tema… no volviste a contarme sobre tu chico, ¿cómo están las cosas?**

**-bien últimamente estuve con un poco de miedo a dar el siguiente paso, quiero decir besarnos y eso, pero me prometió ayudarme y no presionarme así que creo que estamos bien- parece que no se tomo bien la noticia notaba que algo lo inquietaba...**

**-¿Qué? –dije**

**-nada, creo que es genial que te vaya bien con el…**

**-¡gracias!**

**-¿quieres salir? Podemos ir a la plaza un rato**

**-¡Claro! Vamos a preguntarle a mi padre si podemos, ¿ok?-asintió y hacia allí fuimos...**

Después de recibir el ok de mi padre pasamos la tarde jugando y tonteando en el parque juntos.

Los días siguieron su curso y llegamos al tercer mes de noviazgo Riley había sido muy paciente y comprensivo conmigo por lo que decidí darle un regalo muy especial… mi primer beso.

No podía salir con él o vernos másallá de la escuela porque mis padres no tenían que enterarse de Riley.

Así que dentro de mis limitados parámetros idee un plan para darle su regalo.

Espere hasta unos minutos antes del recreo para dejarle una nota sobre su pupitre el cual había vuelto a ocupar luego de nuestra charla para darme mi "espacio".

**-encuéntrame detrás de las escaleras del segundo piso -**decía la nota

Y cuando el timbre sonó hacia allí marche casi corriendo para que nadie me viera cuando diera un rodeo final y me escondiera en donde a él le había indicado.

No había muchas escaleras en la escuela; es más, esta era la única que conectaba los tres pisos del edificio.

Ya 5 minutos habían pasado y yo seguía allí sola esperando. El lugar era el único escondite potencial así que los preceptores solían revisarlo con frecuencia… tuve que abandonar mi puesto dos veces en esos 5 minutos para regresar a esperar a Riley que aún no aparecía.

Dos minutos antes de terminar nuestro recreo apareció al fin.

Estaba algo enojada porque llego tan tarde pero espere a que me explicara que sucedió pero se limito a preguntarme que sucedía, me extraño la forma en que me hablo un poco brusca pero le dije:

- ¿sabes quédía es hoy?

-mmm lunes 27 ¿por qué?

-no me refiero a eso…yo

-vamos Bella, dime ya que quieres y deja de dar vueltas.

Yo lo odie en ese instante pues había arruinado el momento que intentaba crear, arruino todo…y en un arranque lo ayude a arruinar mis recuerdos también ya que sin pensarlo y con todo el coraje que sentía hacia él por dejarme esperando, por hablarme así, por interrumpirme y otras cosas más lo bese… solo cerré mis ojos y lo bese.

Era mi primera vez y no sabía que hacer pero mi cuerpo al parecer sí; ya que mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos en el mismo segundo en el que los tocaron, él al principio se sorprendió pero no tardo más que un respiro para que reaccionara aunque no de la manera que yo esperaba…

-Bella…- dijo Riley mientras me apartaba lentamente -¿qué…qué haces?

Su reacción me sorprendió y porque negarlo me dolió, pero el enojo que ya sentía opaco la hermosa sensación de besar a alguien por primera vez.

-Feliz tercer mes aniversario "mi amor"- dije con la voz más fría que pude, o mejor dicho la que me permitió el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con dejarme muda.

Lo mire intentando que sintiera la desilusión que sentía yo, pero sabiendo que eso era imposible preferí escaparme de ahí. Corrí hasta el baño donde me encerré hasta que estuve segura de que no quedaba ningún alumno en el patio y para que mentir, hasta que mis lágrimas se agotaron. Volví al salón sintiéndome patética, pero esperando, talvez en vano, que mi mesa estuviera como antes de empezar a salir con Riley plagada de notitas pero no era así.

Estaba como la había dejado a excepción de un solitario pedacito de papel que no encajaba y decía:**_gracias –R_**

Tome mi lapicera y garabatee una respuesta.

**_Sí, eso debería decirte yo… gracias por hacer de mi primer beso un momento doloroso en vez de uno que yo quisiera recordar –B_**

Mande la nota a hacer su recorrido habitual…de mesa en mesa hasta llegar a él pero nuestra profesora de arte decidió intervenirla y hacer un pequeño espectáculo para probar que en su clase el libre albedrio no era una opción.

Así que tuve que soportar en un mismo día no solo el ver fracasar mi sueño del primer beso perfecto sino también el que todos se enteraran de lo poco perfecto que fueron las cosas; el día no podía empeorar…o al menos eso creía.

(*)

De ese día habían pasado ya 3 semanas y las cosas con Riley habían mejorado después de que me siguió para hablar conmigo hasta la plaza que se encontraba en frente al colegio un día en que habíamos llegado y desayunado con la noticia de que no habrían clases en las primeras dos horas.

Después de hablar pasamos esas horas juntos tonteando en los juegos como chicos, volvimos a besarnos y ese fue el beso que considere, más adelante, digno de ser recordado como el primero entre nosotros.

También en esas semanas deje de ser tratada como una paria en la escuela puesto que había conocido a un par de chicas de mi curso y comenzamos a salir juntas a los recreos y también solíamos compartir los trabajos grupales y demás sus nombres era Ángela y Jessica.

Ángela era una chica tranquila que no hacía mucho por si misma siempre necesitaba la aprobación de las demás, en especial de Jessica quien se decía su mejor amiga. Jessica me parecía una gran chica en ese entonces, componíamos música juntas, cantábamos e intentaba enseñarme a bailar (cosa inútil claro, pues mi coordinación era, es y seguirá siendo un fracaso a la hora de moverme siguiendo cualquier ritmo), en fin nos llevábamos muy bien incluso siempre intentaba darme consejos sobre cómo podía mejorar mi relación con Riley, también me ayudo a hacer amigos entre mis compañeros varones del curso.

En fin las cosas estaban mejorando y me sentía muy feliz por eso las cosas continuaron su rumbo nos encontrábamos en noviembre y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Riley no había planeado nada ostentoso pero si tenía para él una carta y un pequeño obsequio los cuales le entregaría a la salida de la escuela.

Pero las cosas buenas no duran y así siempre había sido en mi vida.

Varios días antes de su cumpleaños le pedí a mis amigas que me ayudaran a traerlo un par de cuadras de la escuela para poder darle su regalo en privado, para que yo pudiera ir tranquila Alice faltaría a la escuela todo estaba planeado menos…

**-¿Jess puedes decirle hoy a Riley lo de su cumpleaños?**

**-Claro bells. Voy ahora aprovechando que está poniendo las decoraciones para el próximo acto ¿sí?**

**-¡claro es genial!-**

**-si él viene y te pregunta si lo que le dije es verdad solo dile que si, inventare una excusa para que vaya mañana-**

**-ok, gracias por ayudarme. Eres una buena amiga-**

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo "buena" amiga que era me hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos problemas.

**-¿Bella es verdad lo que dice Jessica?**

**-si mi amor, es verdad yo…-**no termine de decir nada cuando me interrumpió.

**-entonces no veo porque deberíamos seguir juntos, terminamos Isabella-**

Me quede muy impactada por lo que me decía y no reaccione, mientras él se iba de ahí dejándome sola sin tener idea de lo que había pasado.

Cuando por fin logre despertar de ese estado y me abrí paso a la nube de dolor que poblaba mi mente y opacaba mi juicio me dirigí a hablar con Jessica.

-¿**Jess que pasa? ¿Qué le dijiste a Riley?**

**-le dije que tenias que hablar con él y que si podía fuese mañana a donde tú me dijiste, ¿por qué?**

**-y-yo… Riley termino conmigo… no entiendo nada-**dije largando la primera de las muchas lagrimas que derramaría a partir de entonces por Riley y por Jessica Stanley.

En ese entonces no lo sabía pero lo que Jessica le había dicho a Riley no fue lo que le pedí sino que era la más grande de las mentiras. Pero lo escribiré en el momento adecuado porque no podemos contar una historia si el orden no es el correcto ya que en ese caso la historia misma perdería su emoción y se arruinaría.

* * *

**chicas quiero agradecerle a las persona que se molestaron en darme su opinión con respecto a esta historia y lamento mucho el haberlas puesto en la posición de tener que decirme algo al respecto solo que estoy muy acostumbrada a que me digan una y otra vez como no sirvo para las cosas que me gustan y odiaría importunar a alguien con esto, como a mi beta Jime que estudia en la universidad y podría utilizar su tiempo en algo mejor que ayudarme pero decidí que no me importa si me lee una persona o 20 voy a escribir para mi y para quien quiera leer les agradezco a quienes están del otro lado. **

**y si son de Argentina les deseo un feliz día del niño! **

**nos leemos el próximo domingo! **

**beso grande y mil gracias por estar del otro lado del monitor!**


	6. pelea

**holiiii volví con un nuevo capitulo esta vez un poco mas largo que el ultimo :P jejeje espero que me hayan extrañado! :D bueno mejor dejo de desvariar!**

**para las que disfrutan de escuchar música mientras leen les recomiendo (por favor sin prejuicios) para este capitulo "stand up"- de one direction! jajaja si hay alguna directioner por ahí sabe que esta es una canción preciosa! :P!**

**bueno ahora si las dejo con la historia!**

**disclaimer: los personajes son de stephanie meyer y todo aquel que no reconozcan es de mi propia autoría. la historia me pertenece y se prohíbe usar su contenido de forma total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**

**cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**capitulo beteado por Jime Cullen Salvatore! Betas FFTH**

**www. facebook betas . ffth**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente de lo que había pasado comencé a hablar más con los chicos de mi clase esperanzada de que supieran algo de Riley, que solía juntarse con ellos además de con Alec y Félix.

Con Jess no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde el día anterior. No porque no quisiera pero ella de repente se había alejado de mi al igual que Ángela que ahora me evitaba justo como su mejor amiga… por fin dos días después de haber terminado con Riley me entere del porque de su decisión.

Resulta que lo que Jess le había dicho era que a mí me gustaba otro chico y no solo me gustaba sino que, según lo que ella dijo, estaba enamorada de él y planeaba dejar a Riley para salir con este chico.

Todavía no había averiguado quién era mi supuesto enamorado,así que le mande en clases una nota a Eric quien era uno de mis amigos en el lado masculino del aula para averiguarlo cuando en el momento en que me acerco para pasarle la nota (y aprovechando que la profesora había salido) Jessica me dijo en un tono de voz algo (demasiado) fuerte para mi gusto:

-**Bella eres una regalada, no hace ni dos días que terminaste con Riley y ¿vas a empezar a salir con Eric? Así que resulta verdad, que lo dejaste por otro, pero no te voy a permitir que lastimes a Riley ¡él es un gran chico!**

Me quede de piedra asimilando lo que dijo. Y comprendí todo, Ángela me había dicho sobre mi novio…o debería decir ex novio en fin me dijo que Jessica estaba enamorada de él y yo como tonta que soy hasta ahora entiendo que todo esto fue para quedar bien con Riley y apártame a mí de su camino.

Todo esto no me llevo más de un segundo para procesarlo y contestarle, al contrario de mi manera de ser.

**-tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, la verdad aquí es que confié en ti y me traicionaste, inventaste todo lo que le dijiste a Riley para que terminara conmigo sabiendo que me enamore de él, y envidiando el que estuviera conmigo porque lo quieres para ti. Eric es solo un gran amigo que me ayudaba a entender lo que acabas de hacerme entender. ¡LA REGALADA ERES TU! - **termine de decir casi gritando a lo que la clase completa se me quedo mirando sorprendida, incluso Jessica que se había quedado muda al escuchar que me defendía de algo por primera vez.

Pero era cierto me había enamorado de Riley y no la dejaría arrebatarme la primer cosas buena que había tenido en tanto tiempo.

Mire a Riley que parecía debatirse, notablemente nervioso entre decir algo o no.

La profesora entro en ese momento y yo me senté antes de que me dijera nada. Terminamos la clase sin más incidentes y al llegar la hora del timbre, le pedí a Eric que me acompañara ya que no quería salir sola del aula pero no hice más de dos pasos cuando apareció Riley pidiendo hablarme.

**-no quiero hablar contigo Riley, desconfiaste de mi. De lo que siento por ti. **

**-yo se que tendría que haberte preguntado algo pero… ¡me dijiste que lo que ella decía era verdad!**

**-¡¿cómo puedes creerle eso?! Yo no sabía que te había dicho ella, dije que sí, porque me pidió que lo hiciera y como buena amiga que creí que era no desconfié; es más pensé que me estaba ayudando, pero ya vemos que las personas te decepcionan.**

Sabía que tenía que hablar con él pero me dolió mucho que no me creyera o mejor dicho que me creyera capaz de hacer algo así… ¿¡enamorarme de alguien más!? Por favor sería incapaz de hacer eso y si él no lo creía así es porque no me conoce y no confía en mí.

Los días siguieron su curso y pasados los dos días del incidente llevo por fin el acto escolar en el cual tenía que bailar (¡me obligaron!) y cantar una canción después lo de la canción debía que hacerlo sola y creo que no era tan embarazoso como bailar lo cual era en grupo. Grupo conformado por más chicas que chicos, en el que estaban Eric, Ben, Jessica, Ángela, Johanna y yo.

Nosotras nos ubicábamos en la parte delantera del escenario a la vista de todos, en fin. Llego el día y me maquille por primera vez, decidí hacerlo en casa antes de llegar para que no intentaran arreglarme en la escuela pero fracase.

Tenía los ojos pintados con un color violeta que resaltaba el color de mis ojos. Creo que no les comente antes nada acerca de mi físico…pues bien soy una joven más bien delgada, mido apenas 1,62, tengo cabello rubio y ojos claros, mis ojos son del tiempo por lo que cambian según el clima pero no cambian mucho si el día esta lluvioso se ponen grises, si el díaestá claro se ponen azules pero si el díaestá muy soleado se vuelven verdes o mejor dicho verdosos (una mezcla entre los otros colores pero con el verde predominante).

Ese día el clima estaba bien, era un día claro y mis ojos eran verdosos por lo que me puse el violeta pero al parecer no estaba tan bien mi elección.

Habían designado a una chica de otro curso para maquillarnos a todas Roció creo que era su nombre, y ella creía que mi color era el rosado, no hay color que deteste mas, pero bueno lo acepte y mientras maquillaban a Jessica entro la profesora a ver cómo íbamos con nuestro vestuario (camisas y polleras) y maquillaje se fue diciendo que estábamos hermosas, acomplejada por tener que usar rosado en mi maquillaje y además una falda dije "no todas" comentario que afecto a Jessica.

**-claro es verdad tú estás horrible Bella-**

**-bromeas ese verde que tienes en los ojos es como el maquillaje que usaría mi abuela, deberías cambiártelo de verdad te queda mal-** lo dije como un consejo pero creo que lo dije mal porque se lo tomo peor aun.

Cuando salimos al patio para ir al salón a esperar la hora del acto se paró en frente mío y mientras me clavaba un dedo en el pecho con fuerza me dijo:

**-no te hagas la inteligente porque no lo eres, solo eres una mosca muerta en mi camino, aléjate de una vez de Riley ¿no ves que no lo mereces?-** al terminar me dio un pequeño empujón y se dio la vuelta intentando quedarse con la última palabra, pero no se lo permitiría.

La alcance y dándole la vuelta la señale tal como ella hizo,clavándole un dedo en el pecho

-**no seas idiota, te crees gran cosa al ser la segundona que nadie quiere, ja solo eres una mosca muerta, ¡no te creas que vas a amenazarme a mí!-** dije y le di lo que considere un pequeño empujón, con la mala suerte (para ella) de que se cayó de cola golpeándose con el cantero de uno de los árboles que teníamos en el patio. No dijo nada más y tampoco yo que me fui caminando despacio al salón. Ella llorando corrió a hablar con la preceptora.

Para cuando llegue al aula me esperaba la preceptora * en la puerta, pero estaba tranquila porque sabíaquién era la que me había acusado y quien era yo en la escuela.

**-IsabellaSwan! Usted le ha pegado a Jessica Stanley?-**dijo la preceptora tomando por lo hombros a una llorosa Jessica.

-**no preceptora, yo no hice nada, es mas no hablo desde hace un par de días con ella-** dije muy tranquila, casi con desinterés.

Mi profesora escucho la conversación que mantuvimos con la precepto y se prestó a intervenir.

** -la señorita Swan es incapaz de golpear a nadie, es mi mejor alumna y tiene una conducta impecable. La señorita Stanley por otro lado ya se ha peleado con varias compañeras y tiene una de las peores reputaciones en respecto a su conducta y veracidad-**

Jessica la miro con odio y dijo

**-¡Eso no es verdad! Isabella es la mala aquí, ¡me golpeo!-**

**-hábleme con respeto, soy su profesora-**dijo pausadamente-** deje de mentir de una vez y camine hacia el escenario, ya es momento de actuar.**

Dicho eso nos condujo junto a nuestros demás compañeros hacia el escenario, cuando hubieron salido todos me llamo aparte y me dijo

** -yo sé que no le pegaste, confió en ti pero espero que esto no se repita, ¿está bien?**

Solo asentí y fui a mi lugar detrás del escenario a partir de ahí el día salió como se esperaba me alegre mucho cuando terminamos de bailar ya que no me caí, ni me tropecé, ni me olvide los pasos… mi compañera si lo olvido pero lo disfrazamos y nadie se dio cuenta.

Pasaron un par de chicos más y llego mi turno de cantar la pista comenzó y en ese momento mire a Riley entre las filas mirándome solo mire a sus ojos mantuve su mirada y comencé a cantar:

Podrás...  
Decir que todo se acabó,  
Que el tiempo pasa y el amor  
Se va apagando con el tiempo...

Pero no podrás decir jamás  
Que no te amaba de verdad  
Con toda el alma y todo el cuerpo.

Pero no podrás decir jamás  
Que no te amaba de verdad  
Con toda el alma y todo el cuerpo.

Podrás  
Decir que estabas para más,  
Que te enredaste en otro amor  
Buscando luz para tu cielo.

Pero no podrás decir que no  
Que no te abriera el corazón  
Para abrigar todos tus sueños.

Pero no podrás decir que no  
Que no te abriera el corazón  
Para abrigar todos tus sueños.

Estribillo:  
Podemos intentar otros caminos,  
Podremos inventar un rumbo nuevo.  
Pero quien te dice que al final  
Después de tanto caminar  
Digamos: "Este amor fue cierto".  
Brindemos con la copa del adiós  
Si al final cabo esta pasión  
Nos tuvo en vilo el corazón.

Podrás  
Buscar la luz de un nuevo sol,  
Podrás beber su resplandor  
Hasta saciar tu sed de cielo.

Pero no podrás dejar de ser  
La sombra viva de mi piel  
Que te reclama en cada sueño.

Pero no podrás dejar de ser  
La sombra viva de mi piel  
Que te reclama en cada sueño.

Podrás disimular,  
Podrás fingir,  
Podrás llorar,  
Podrás reír,  
Podrás decir que no te quiero.

Pero lo que no podrás jamás  
Será negar nuestra verdad  
Que está marcada a sangre y fuego.

Pero lo que no podrás jamás  
Será negar nuestra verdad  
Que está marcada a sangre y fuego.

Estribillo:  
Podemos intentar otros caminos,  
Podremos inventar un rumbo nuevo.  
Pero quien te dice que al final  
Después de tanto caminar  
Digamos: "Este amor fue cierto".  
Brindemos con la copa del adiós  
Si al final cabo esta pasión  
Nos tuvo en vilo el corazón

La canción termino y para entonces varios de los que rodeaban a Riley lo miraban como pidiendo una explicación. Pero el solo me miraba a mí…

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y baje del escenario.

En seguida me llego un mensaje a mi nuevo celular (le decía nuevo aunque ya tenía un mes, me lo habían regalado cuando llegaron mis calificaciones, las cuales llegaron atrasadas, del segundo trimestre), no lo usaba mucho porque no solía tener crédito ya que por más que me habían dado un teléfono eso no significaba que me dieran el dinero necesario para cargarle saldo. El mensaje decía:

-**necesito hablar contigo, por favor, tenemos que hablar ¿sí?- R**

Me reí quedamente al entender lo tonto de su mensaje porque no podía responderle. Pero en seguida llego otro.

-**no necesitas contestarme solo…ven al árbol que está a dos cuadras de la escuela a la salida-**

Alice había faltado ese día al colegio porque no tenía clases así que si quería podía ir, entonces pensé en verdad quiero a Riley así que podemos al menos intentar hablar…nos debemos eso…

· Preceptora: en mi país es quien Pasa lista, averigua si faltan profesores, coordina las clases, viene cuando toca el timbre, te habla si hay problemas en clase, etc.

* * *

**bueno chicas y llegamos al final de otro capitulo! si quieren pueden alegrar mi dia y contarme que les parecio y que les parece hasta ahora la historia.**

**tambien les quiero pedir que no desesperen la relacion Riley/Bella no durara mucho mas... MUAJAJAJA (se frota las manos de forma malvada) **

**bueno muchas pero muchisimas gracias a quienes se toman el trabajo de leer mi pobre y humilde historia...ahora quiero que me cuenten ¿como fue su primer beso? fue tan terrible como el de bella?**

**el mio fue muy feo u.u pero bastante gracioso! si me cuentan se los cuento! jajaja bueno nos vemos el proximo domingo!**


	7. Mi infierno personal

**holiiii volví con un nuevo capítulo esta vez un poco más largo que el ultimo :P jejeje espero que me hayan extrañado! :D bueno mejor dejo de desvariar!**

**disclaimer: los personajes son de stephanie meyer y todo aquel que no reconozcan es de mi propia autoría. la historia me pertenece y se prohíbe usar su contenido de forma total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**capitulo beteado por Jime Cullen Salvatore! ****Betas FFTH.**

**www. facebook betas . ffth**

**para las que disfrutan de escuchar música mientras leen les recomiendo (por favor sin prejuicios) para este capitulo: "moments" y "same mistakes"- de one direction! "ah y "disenchanted" -de my chimical romance.**

**jajaja si hay alguna directioner por ahí sabe que estas canciones son hermosas y perfectas :P!)**

**bueno ahora si las dejo con la historia!**

* * *

Capitulo 6

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse y las dos últimas horas me parecieron eternas, pero luego de que me escribieran una nota agradeciendo mi participación en el acto, finalmente las clases llegaron a su fin y en un estado algo (demasiado) alterado para mi gusto me dirigí al sitio de encuentro con Riley.

Al llegar lo encontré sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y su cabeza entre ellas. Me pareció tan vulnerable y comprendí que esto era tan malo para él como para mí.

Me acerque lentamente intentando no sobresaltarlo pero fracasando al llegar a un paso de el ya que sin querer había pisado una ramita que había caído del árbol haciéndola crujir, Riley levanto la cabeza rápidamente buscando la causa del ruido y pude ver la sonrisa de alivio que se formo en su rostro, no pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

Solo eso necesitamos, una sonrisa para entender que ninguno de los dos estaba enojado, entendimos que todo había sido un malentendido. Nos queríamos locamente y necesitábamos estar juntos.

Acorte la distancia que nos separaba y junte mis labios con los suyos casi internamente esperando que se separara o cualquier cosa pero en ese instante solo podía pensar esto en verdad está pasando.

Sus labios eran suaves y delicados en contacto con los míos, nos movíamos lentamente al principio saboreando la boca del otro, como grabando cada detalle en nuestras mentes. Pero luego de unos segundos comenzamos a besarnos con mas necesidad, más fuertemente con la desconocida pasión que aun no sabíamos que podíamos sentir. Solo nos separamos cuando la necesidad de aire fue realmente imperiosa.

Lo primero que hice fue mirarlo a los ojos para descubrir que el también me miraba como intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por mi mente (el no podía saberlo pero ustedes si… solo atine a pensar: creo que estoy enamorada…lo amo!)

**-bella-**

**-Riley-** dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Reímos y dijo -**tu primero**.

** -bueno, Riley yo no sé qué te dijo Jessica exactamente pero no es la verdad. Solo quería que me ayudara a darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños, pero como veras lo que menos hizo fue ayudarme.**

**-me dijo que tú estabas enamorada de alguien más y me ibas a dejar por él.**

**-eso es lo que averigüé que dijo pero ni siquiera sé quién es ese supuesto chico, yo solo intentaba hacerte un lindo regalo de cumpleaños.**

**-bueno en realidad ya no importa, nunca me voy a perdonar el haber desconfiado de ti, no podía creer cuando me dijiste, ahora sé que fue sin saberlo, que las palabras de Jessica eran ciertas.**

**- fue mi culpa por haber confiado en ella, pensé que era mi amiga pero todo lo que pretendía era robarme el novio, ja! quien lo diría? Pensé que eso solo pasaba en esas tontas películas para adolescentes.**

**-sí, también yo-** dijo riendo por mi tonto comentario-** igualmente tendría que haberlo hablado mejor contigo, además es ridículo pensar que podrías estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo!-**

Ante eso sonreí, pero internamente me preguntaba si en verdad eso sería tan ridículo, Edward siempre había estado en mi vida y lo había aceptado como un hermano o un primo. Siempre fue mi mejor amigo, mi todo y no sabía que haría sin él pero…verlo como algo más? El era hermoso y perfecto, si pero estaba convencida que enamorarme de él significaba perderlo y no estaba dispuesta a eso.

Al parecer Riley pensó que había dicho algo malo porque en seguida agrego:

**-no es que no sea una buena persona yo sé que es importante para ti, pero digo que se que es más como un hermano mayor o algo así-**

**-sí, tienes razón es una persona muy importante para mi y no me imagino sin él en mi vida… como no me imagino perder a ninguno de mis hermanos-**

Y con esa afirmación dimos por terminado ese tema. Y también aceptamos que todo volvía a estar bien.

Que sencillo parecía ahora y que tonto debió verse desde afuera verdad? Es como muy tonto todo pelearnos por un simple malentendido, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que al estar involucrado, al vivirlo en primera persona no es tonto en absoluto sino que es algo realmente horrible. Ese temor de perder a la persona que quieres y ese conocimiento de que la causa es una estupidez lo hacen aun más doloroso.

Por un instante el silencio y la quietud nos embargo y permanecimos disfrutándolo hasta que rompiendo ese pequeño instante lo tome de la mano y lentamente lo conduje de vuelta hacia la plaza que se encontraba frente a nuestro colegio, para el momento que llegamos casi no quedaban personas por ahí y lo aprovechamos a sobre manera. No me interesaba saber que debía volver a casa, que vivía lejos no me interesó el tener conocimiento de que me esperaba una buena regañada si no me apresuraba, es más me había olvidado de todo eso, nada me importaba. Estaba feliz y quería quedarme allí, entre los brazos de Riley sintiendo que nada podía tocarme, que estaba segura no había dolor ni duda no existía más que ese momento de felicidad plena que hasta hoy recuerdo y que mas allá de todo sigue calentando mi corazón con la inocente creencia, esa fe que se tiene en las personas cuando una se enamora por primera vez.

Pronto comenzó a oscurecer y Riley me saco de la burbuja cuando ofreciéndose a acompañarme hasta la parada de autobuses, me hizo dar cuenta de la hora.

Rehusé si ofrecimiento ya que necesitaba correr para alcanzar el siguiente bus y llegar no tan tarde a casa. Tal vez si lograba tomar ese bus podría inventar alguna excusa creíble y me libraría de la reprimenda.

No fue así.

Sip, corrí hasta la parada y si, por si se lo preguntan logre tomar el autobús a tiempo pero aunque invente una escusa creíble y la repetí tanto en el camino que hasta yo termine creyéndola no les importo e igualmente me regañaron por llegar tan tarde a casa sin avisar, según ellos ahora tenía un teléfono que servía para avisar en esos casos (les dije que los buses anteriores estaban tan llenos que ni siquiera se dignaron a recoger a la gente de la parada en que estaba…hasta yo misma parecía indignada cuando lo dije!), poco les interesó cuando les conteste que si, efectivamente el teléfono serviría para avisarles de que ,en estos casos, llegaría un poco más tarde pero el aparato solo serviría si poseía de saldo para enviar el mensaje. Ahora estoy castigada por contestarles a mis padres.

(Lo que en mi lengua significaba te castigaron por hacerle ver lo idiotas que parecen diciendo cosas sin sentido como por ejemplo: "estas obligada a enviarnos un mensaje con el teléfono sin saldo que te dimos, el cual no envía mensajes porque duh! no tiene saldo!)

En fin, el castigo era simple y no me importaba mucho ya que no variaba de lo que ya hacia a diario, tenía que llevar y traer a Alice a la escuela, preparar el almuerzo a mi padre y encargarme de la limpieza de la casa, además de que tenía prohibido usar el ordenador y mirar la televisión.

De verdad mis padres no me conocían ni valoraban lo que hacía, ya que de lo contrario sabrían que en verdad no me castigaban en lo absoluto sino que solo me obligaban a que mis días siguieran su curso sin ninguna variación durante dos semanas más.

Pero bueno no me quejaba.

Aproveche su enojo para hacerme la enfurruñada e irme a mi cuarto sin cenar y leer un poco. Había adquirido el habito de leer hasta la madrugada cosa que no digo que este bien pero en mi defensa los libros que leía me atrapaban a más no poder y mientras eso no me afectara en las clases no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

Los días siguieron su curso y las dos semanas se habían esfumado ante mis ojos sin que nada importante o relevante sucediese, Edward me visito un par de veces pero no tanto como quisiera ya que no vivíamos a una distancia que se pudiera considerar muy cercana el uno del otro, además de que estábamos en época escolar y sumado a eso, según Charlie y René, yo estaba castigada.

El año llegaba a su fin, las cosas con Riley estaban muy bien o al menos eso pensaba.

Varias veces me había preguntado como haríamos en las vacaciones para vernos, y también me había invitado a salir en repetidas ocasiones siempre obteniendo de mi una negativa y una razón…la misma, "mis padres no saben de nosotros y de todos modos no me dejarían hacerlo"

siempre que hablábamos de eso terminaba alejándome luego de una pequeña e inútil discusión que culminaba en un: " lo siento, pero mis padres son difíciles y me matarían si llevo a un chico a casa, además de que mis hermanos te matarían."

Y así lograba convencerlo…aunque no por mucho tiempo. Eventualmente volvía a invitarme y todo se repetía.

Ya solo quedaba una semana de clases y las cosas se tornaban difíciles mis calificaciones eran las mejores, ese no era el problema sino que mis "amigas" se empecinaron en hacerme la vida imposible.

Cada que podían las veía llenándole la cabeza a mi novio sobre estupideces, por suerte él había aprendido la lección y ahora las ignoraba…o eso creía.

Tres días antes de que oficialmente se dieran por acabadas las clases Riley se me acerco y me pidió que hablara con él, dijo que había algo importante que tenía que preguntarme.

No veía que podía ser eso ya que según yo todo marchaba bien así que intente no preocuparme y lo seguí mientras me guiaba hacia la parte trasera del salón.

Nadie nos presto atención ya que al faltar tan poco para la finalización de las clases mis compañeros habían dejado de asistir para quedarse en cambio en sus casas disfrutando por adelantado de sus vacaciones.

**-bella estas avergonzada de ser mi novia?-**dijo cuando llegamos al fondo donde no podían oírnos.

-**avergonzada de ser tu novia? … no te entiendo… pero porque lo preguntas?-**

**-solo contesta mi pregunta, estas avergonzada de estar conmigo? No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para presentarme a tus padres?-**

Sus preguntas me tomaron por sorpresa y tardé en responder porque pretendía buscar las palabras adecuadas, el comunicarme no era mi fuerte y no quería arruinar la calma que habíamos mantenido estas últimas semanas. Pero al parecer él interpretó mi silencio de manera totalmente diferente porque dijo:

**-Jessica tiene razón tú no quieres ser mi novia solo juegas conmigo-** dicho eso comenzó a darse vuelta para irse pero lo tome del brazo deteniendo así su marcha.

-**Jessica? Así que de eso se trata esto?-**pregunte y de reojo vi como Jessica miraba en nuestra dirección y sonreía muy pagada de sí misma- ** no te das cuenta de que lo único que intenta es separarnos? **

**-eso no importa, lo que importa es que no soy suficiente para ti-**

**-claro que eres suficiente para mí! Eres a quien quiero a mi lado, nunca podría avergonzarme de ti, solo intento protegerte!**

** No quiero que salgas herido, no quiero que mis padres decidan separarnos, porque estoy segura de que lo intentaran desde el momento en que sepan que me haces feliz. **

El me miro fijamente, ya no intentaba irse de mi lado y había vuelto a su posición inicial, escuchando todo lo que decía e intentando no perderse ni un solo detalle.

**-es lo único que saben hacer desde que tengo edad para recordarlo, todo lo que alguna vez eh tenido me lo quitaron, porque crees que soy como soy? , Porque crees que soy miedosa, solitaria, insegura? Porque piensas que no tengo amigos? … Porque crecí sabiendo que todo lo bueno en mi vida me deja al momento en que ellos saben que existe y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que sepan de ti y perderte. Estoy enamorada de ti, te necesito.- ** dije y para entonces gruesas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas acentuando mi punto.

**-bella no llores, perdón yo no quiero que estés así fui un idiota al escucharla, pero es que te invite a salir tantas veces, te ofrecí ir a verte y siempre me dijiste que no. Yo pensé que en verdad te avergonzaba estar conmigo. lo lamento no sabía todo eso.**

**-claro que no lo sabías, nadie más que Edward y yo lo sabemos. Bueno eso es una forma de decir ya que obviamente en mi familia es de conocimiento público, deben saber lo que hacen para hacerlo. Todavía espero un día despertar y encontrar que todos esos malos ratos fueron solo un mal sueño. **

**Que cada vez que mi madre insiste en que debo bajar de peso no lo hace diciéndome pareces una vaca, si sigues comiendo vas a explotar y no pienso limpiar el desastre. **

**Son muchas las cosas que paso estando allí y no es fácil decírselo a nadie, no te sientas mal por no saber más adelante, cuando este lista te podre contar mas pero por ahora dejémoslo así. **

**Y con respecto a conocer a mis padres si tan importante es para ti podemos intentar que me visites como amigo antes de decir nada…tal vez no sea tan malo.-** finalice esperando que me dijera que si o que no para poder dar como terminado este asunto.

**-y-yo no lo sé, si estás segura de esto intentémoslo. Eso me alegraría mucho-**

**-está dicho entonces, conocerás mi infierno personal jajaja!-** no pude contener esa pequeña risa ante el nombre con el que llamaba a mi casa, a mi familia.

* * *

**Bueno las clases llegan a su fin y el verano comienza, veremos como saldran las cosas ahora que bella no tiene el refugio escolar para esconder con Riley... ya podrá pasar más tiempo con Edward y va a aprender varias cosas este verano, lo prometo!**

**Tienen alguna idea de que pueden hacer Edward y ella? alguna salida o situación? háganmelo saber!**

**y ya que estoy de preguntona tengo una preguntita para ustedes... ¿cual consideran que fue el mejor verano de su vida hasta ahora y porque?**

**ok ok no las molesto más! jajajajaja las dejare descansar de mi!... nos leemos la próxima semana!**

"moments" y "same mistakes"- de one direction!


	8. Chapter 8

**hola chicas lamento no haber podido actualizar, pero tuve un tiempo difícil...es decir tengo un tiempo dificil. a veces siento que escribo al aire estas notas pero ni modo sirven para desahogarme. por primera vez en mi vida siento que no puedo seguir y despues de un dificil momento(demasiado dificil diria) comenzare a recibir apoyo psicologico de una profesional. escribir esta historia es demasiado doloroso en este momento pero, aunque tal vez tarde mas en actualizar , la terminare por cada bella que como yo perdio lo mas importante en su vida y como nosotras se perdio a si misma en el proceso. lamento si no estoy feliz y alegre en esta nota. lamento si las hago esperar mucho entre cada actualizacion pero en este momento apenas si puedo mantenerme en pie. solo puedo pensar en que caere y no tengo la fuerza para levantarme. esta historia era un descargo, una forma de contar lo que paso sin que nadie me juzgara y hasta tambien la comencé con la esperanza de que él, mi "Edward", la leyera pero ahora se que no sera asi. en fin espero que cuando esta historia llegue a su fin haya valido la pena para ustedes. les agradezco infinitamente por el espacio. y aunque mantengan el mutismo les agradezco que esten ahi para mi.**


	9. telefono

**disclaimer: los personajes son de stephanie meyer y todo aquel que no reconozcan es de mi propia autoría. la historia me pertenece y se prohíbe usar su contenido de forma total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**capitulo beteado por Jime Cullen Salvatore! Betas FFTH.**

**www. facebook betas . ffth**

Capitulo 7

Ya un mes paso desde la última vez que vi en persona a Riley, cuando nos vimos por unos segundos a escondidas antes de que me llamaran para recibir la bandera de ceremonias de manos de la anterior chica con el mejor promedio de la escuela, que me era entregada por dos razones una: que esta chica se egresaba del noveno año y por lo tanto abandonaba la escuela y dos: que ahora era yo quien poseía el mejor promedio.

La ceremonia paso sin incidentes o alguna cosa digna de ser nombrada, además de, como ya dije, recibir la bandera de ceremonias me dieron un diploma y un libro como premios por mi esfuerzo.

El 25 de diciembre fue el cumpleaños de Edward, decidió no tener fiesta así que nos juntamos con su familia a compartir un almuerzo y luego de pasar un momento algo incomodo con Evelyn la prima de Ed la tarde paso tranquila.

En fin eso no importa, lo que si me importa es que hace un mes que no puedo ver a Riley y nuestras charlas por teléfono a pesar de ser adorables tienden a terminar abruptamente desde hace un par de días dejándome con la sensación de que algo malo sucede.

La que más recuerdo es la que tuvimos -o no tuvimos- el 31 de diciembre lo llame para desearle feliz año y charlar un poco con él sobre lo que quería cada uno para este nuevo año pero en cambio dijo:

-Bella no puedo hablar ahora, estoy ocupado con mis amigos. Mejor hablamos el proximo año-

No podía creerlo pero antes siquiera de poder respirar una vez después de que acabara su frase ya había cortado el teléfono y dejándome escuchando el irritante tono de la línea muerta.

Me sentí inmediatamente irritada y de muy mal humor. Para empeorar mi ánimo, Charlie y René habían decidido tener una de sus habituales peleas festivas que nos dejaban a mis hermanos y a mí con muy pocas ganas y motivos para festejar nada. Por lo que todos nos solíamos ir a dormir temprano.

A pesar de los altibajos que yo pudiera tener en mi vida durante ese mes; mañana las cosas se iban a solucionar entre Riley y yo. Creía que eso podría ayudarme a sobrevivir el resto del verano, o no?

Les había dicho a mis padres que un amigo me había comentado que al día siguiente acompañaría a su hermano a visitar un vecino y que quizás pasaría a saludar. Fui de lo más creíble y se lo tragaron, cada vez me hacia mejor en esto de mentir. Ya no necesitaba pensar la mentira antes de decirla sino que salía sola conforme la situación lo ameritaba y no estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno en realidad.

Al otro día, alrededor de las tres de la tarde llego Riley.

Estaba muy nervioso y resulto que el día solo fue para peor. Alice no paro de tirarle bombas de agua a los pies, salpicándome también ya que estaba sentada a su lado.

Mike había tomado un libro (que yo muy bien sabia había leído más veces de las que puedo contar) y se había sentado a dos pasos de nosotros, desde donde podía oír todo lo que decíamos. Mi padre tenía el día libre en el trabajo por lo que decidió quedarse y pasearse de un lado a otro pasando justo por donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. En toda la visita no tuvimos ni un momento a solas no pudimos hablar, ni besarnos o siquiera tomarnos de la mano, fue un completo fracaso. Nos despedimos levantando la mano como dos idiotas uno delante del otro.

Los días seguían su curso y Riley no devolvía mis llamadas, me sentía triste y sola. Edward hacia una semana que no me visitaba ni daba señales de vida, estaba desesperada y solo quería escapar de mi mundo, de la realidad que me atormentaba a cada segundo.

Cinco días más pasaron hasta que alguien llamara a mi puerta de mi habitación mientras, aburrida como estaba me probaba un vestido que me regalara mi padre con intención de que lo usara para sus reuniones familiares era simple de escote con forma de corazón color crema con un lazo de cinta negra justo debajo del busto.

-**Adelante**- dije mirándome en el espejo y sintiéndome mal porque no me gustaba lo que veía, pero al creer que quién llamaba era Mike o Emmett no me interesó.

-Bells?- dijo una voz que había extrañado como el infierno y que reconocería en cualquier parte. Me di la vuelta y lo vi parado en el umbral de mi puerta.

-Edward!-grite y corrí a abrazarlo con la mala suerte de tropezar en el camino, me hubiera golpeado de no ser porque él me atrapo y cayó también de forma que quedo debajo de mi . Un horrible rubor cubrió mis mejillas al comprender que lo que sentía duro bajo mis manos eran su pecho y abdomen. Nos miramos a los ojos con una sonrisa y comenzamos a reír, mientras nos levantábamos. Cuando al fin estuvimos de pie y logramos dejar de reírnos como unos locos. Mi miró de arriba abajo de una forma que no supe descifrar y fui plenamente consciente de la ropa que llevaba

- ¿te molestaría esperarme en la cocina mientras me quito el disfraz de princesa?-Dije intentando quitarle importancia a la ropa que traía.

-no deberías quitártelo, te queda muy lindo –dijo seriamente y de repente su mirada cambio a una despreocupada cuando dijo – hasta pareces una chica jajaja

-sabes que si soy una chica, solo que no soy una idiota que solo se preocupa de cómo se ve… como otras-

-¿a quién te referís?- un rostro paso por mi mente y me reí de mi propio insulto era malo pero ella se lo merece

-ah, nadie no te preocupes- dije sonriéndole y empujándolo levemente para que saliera del cuarto.

Una vez él estuvo fuera, me cambie de ropa y me puse unos jeans y una remera de manga corta afuera el día estaba soleado y no quería pasar calor, deje mi cabello suelto ya que nunca lo peinaba siempre lo dejaba como quisiera estar pues como solía decir tiene vida propia.

Salí de mi cuarto y mi madre nos pidió que fuéramos a la ciudad a comprar los víveres para el almuerzo. La tienda quedaba a unas treinta cuadras de mi casa y ella pretendía que fuéramos caminando. Al principio no queríamos hacerlo pero no era como si tuviéramos mucha elección.

Así que comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la tienda riendo y bromeando, solo podía pensar en cuanto lo había extrañado y en que no sabía que haría sin él. Al hacer al menos 10 cuadras me pregunto cómo estaba le conté de mi situación con Riley y decidió que era un idiota por no llamar pero me convenció de que todo estaba bien y debía de tener un motivo para no llamarme. Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino una camioneta repleta de chicos de nuestra edad y mas grandes paso por la calle y los jóvenes comenzaron a gritarme cosas como: "oye nena eres hermosa" o "te amo, quieres casarte conmigo?" .

Edward se tenso a mi lado y se acerco mas a mí, posando su mano en mi cintura y atrayéndome a él en un abrazo, lo oí murmurar algo que no entendí, yo solo me limite a esperar que la camioneta se alejara para reírme de lo que había sucedido, la verdad no me interesaba lo que me dijeran unos jóvenes tontos en una camioneta. Intente alejarme de Edward ya que hacía calor y él me tenía muy cerca de su cuerpo, pero él me lo impidió y al contrario me atrajo más hacia él si es que eso era aun posible.

- hace calor, no creo que vuelvan a pasar por aquí, puedes dejarme ir.-

-no te voy a soltar eres mía, nadie tiene por que mirarte- hasta ese momento no habíamos dejado de caminar. Pero después de lo que dijo pare en seco y lo mire a los ojos, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas y trataba, en vano, de rehuir mi mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Tuya?¿Cómo es eso?-

-me refiero a que eres mi prima y no quiero que nadie te mire mientras te estoy cuidando-dijo rápidamente y casi conteniendo la respiración. Se lo notaba muy nervioso

-está bien, pero no seas así sabes que en algún momento van a decirme cosas en la calle no importa si soy o no tu prima. A ellos no les importa, no tienes que ponerte mal.- dije ya que en ese momento y hasta mucho tiempo después no me di cuenta de su estado y si me hubieran preguntado lo habría achacado a la reacción de un familiar celoso. El aire que pareció haber contenido fue liberado y su agarre que al parecer en algún momento se había fortalecido se relajo y se convirtió en un cómodo abrazo que me agrado mantener. Aunque cada tanto hacia bromas o intentaba escapar corriendo para que me atrapara y volviera a abrazar.

Todo fue risas y tonterías hasta llegar a la tienda donde compramos lo que necesitábamos y emprendimos el camino de vuelta igualmente abrazados.

Reíamos y caminábamos uno al lado del otro pues lo había convencido del calor y que nada pasaría si caminaba a mi lado pero fue en vano porque un auto pasó y pudimos oír al joven que conducía decir.

"Hey hermosa porque no lo dejas y te quedas conmigo"

Inmediatamente Edward me abrazo y no me soltó hasta llegar a casa. Una vez allí pasamos el día juntos hablando y cantando. Hasta que fue momento de que se fuera a la casa de su abuela que vivía a unas 15 cuadras de mi casa donde se quedaría por una semana junto con su primo Leonardo o "Leo" como lo llamábamos. Antes de irse me pidió que lo llamara esa noche para hablar con él y su primo.

Lo cual hice más tarde cuando ya estaba en mi cama acostada. Sin embargo no dormí esa noche pues nos quedamos jugando y contándonos historias por teléfono entre los tres hasta entrada la madrugada. Creo que entre los tres dormimos unas dos horas a lo largo de toda la noche. Al otro día por la mañana me desperté y los llame como había dicho y la historia se repitió durante toda la semana nos llevábamos muy bien y hasta nos pusimos apodos con Leo aunque no eran muy agradables iban con cariño y ninguno se ofendió por ellos. Estos eran "rubia hueca" y "negro feo", si son muy malos pero nos reíamos cada que los decíamos.

La costumbre de llamarnos se estableció entre nosotros, tanto que sabia su número telefónico de memoria. Una noche mientras hablábamos comenzamos un juego de verdad o reto pero con unas reglas un poco diferentes.

Si no querías o no podías decir la verdad inmediatamente debías hacer el reto, no podías elegir entre verdad o reto directamente como en el juego.

Le pregunte a Edward el motivo de su distanciamiento el año anterior y en vez de eso decidió hacer un reto, no quería elegir uno para que cumpliera porque quería saber la verdad así que decidió tirarse del techo en el que estaba sentado e intentar caer en la parte trasera de una camioneta que estaba estaciona a unos metros d distancia. Tenía mucho miedo de que se lastimara y le rogué que no lo hiciera.

-Por favor te vas a lastimar y estoy demasiado lejos como para ayudarte-

-No necesito que me ayudes además es un reto y lo voy a cumplir –

-Pero no te impuse ese reto no podría pedirte algo así, nunca podría dañarte y menos estando tan lejos como para remediarlo-

-Aunque no me lo pidas haría lo que fuera por ti- dijo y escuche un ruido estridente por el auricular, seguido del tono de desconexión de llamada.

-Edward!, Edward por favor contesta!- grite sin querer comprender que él no podía oírme.

- Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué gritas?-dijo mi padre saliendo con Carlisle detrás de él.

- Nada, todo está bien- dije y sonreí para calmarlos. Me miraron de forma desconfiada pero dado que no se notaba nada extraño a mi alrededor me dejaron allí y volvieron a lo suyo.

Volví a llamar sin tardar ni un segundo cuando se fueron. El teléfono me daba apagado. Una y otra vez. Me dije que esta llamada seria la ultima y que si no atendía correría a donde se encontraba si era necesario. Con ese pensamiento marque nuevamente su número en mi celular que sonó hasta que contestaron.

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz del otro lado del auricular.


End file.
